


Too Good

by Kailey_Hamilton



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kizuna spoiler-free, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailey_Hamilton/pseuds/Kailey_Hamilton
Summary: Now that Miyako is back from Spain, it feels like waking up from a beautiful dream. Ken's confession was part of that dream. So maybe her relationship with Ken is too good to be true... but maybe she's just panicking.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shihanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihanne/gifts).



> _My friend's birthday is today! And this means pushing through a severe case of writer's block. And I'm glad I did. **Shihanne** dearest, you have been invaluable to me and deserve the whole world, and this was the least I could do. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please forgive any inaccuracies (in my defense, I couldn't exactly ask you...!)_

Ken was not the first person Miyako saw when she came back from Spain. There were no red roses or heart-shaped balloons or tearful reunions in the arrivals hall. After all, thanks to the privilege of digital portals, she'd seen him less than a week prior. They could wait one more day.

Instead, she'd spent the first day home with her family. They had been the ones to pick her up at the airport. They'd spoiled her with her favorite meals and listened to everything she had to say about Spain, her university, her friends, and her travels. Takeru, Iori and their Digimon had come over for a few minutes in the evening, like they would in the old days, just to say hello.

And then, there was silence. And in that silence, she couldn't sleep. She was caught between the jet lag, the anticipation, and the shock of her study abroad being over. It had been like a dream, and Ken's confession had been part of it. It had been a month since then, and it had been the happiest month of her life. The absolute freedom, her carefree lifestyle, her dates with Ken all over Europe...

Miyako was back now, but this wasn't the life she'd left on hold. Ken would be a much bigger part of it from now on. And it was terrifying.

"Miyako..."

She started. Hawkmon wasn't sleeping either. Rather, she seemed to have woken him up. But she still clung to him like a lifeline, because it was better than the alternative.

"Hawkmon," Miyako said, sitting up in her bed. "please tell me it will be alright."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all. That's the problem. Everything is just... _he_ is too good to be true."

Well, he wasn't, not in a broad sense. Miyako was well aware of Ken's faults, but they didn't matter. Ken was good to her. _Too good._ He'd gone all the way over to Spain to confess, he'd come over at least once a week after that. He'd stayed in constant communication, and even insisted on paying for their dates. Miyako had eventually put her foot down on that respect, but she'd understood him after they'd first split the bill. It wasn't about romance, or manners, or pride. They'd been friends for so long and slid into this relationship so swiftly and effortlessly, that they needed _something_ to signal that things were different now.

Maybe that's why Ken had insisted on coming all the way over to pick her up for their first date in Tokyo, the next day after her return. It was unnecessary; they'd be having breakfast at a restaurant outside Odaiba, so they could just meet there. But when she'd said as much, he had doubled down.

_I have to be in Odaiba anyway. Hikari asked for some of my old textbooks._

Surely Hikari didn't need those textbooks urgently on a Saturday morning. Ken was using them as an excuse to be a gentleman, without giving her the option to refuse. It was clear he was doing everything in his power to make Miyako feel loved, and it didn't take much to figure out that those feelings weren't a new development. That was the scariest part.

Ken was too good, and Miyako didn't know what to do with herself.

Next to her, Hawkmon seemed to really consider her words for a long moment. Then, he hopped over from his own tiny bed onto hers, sitting right beside her.

"There is nothing wrong," he outlined, "and that is the problem."

Miyako huffed.

"Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound like it makes sense. But it does. I just mean... when things are this good, they don't usually stay that way for long."

"It's not like you to think that way," Hawkmon pointed out gently. "What makes you say that?"

He was right. She had never really believed that. When things were good, she enjoyed them until the last second. When they weren't, she waited for better days. It was the natural up-and-down of life, and staring at the glass until it appeared half-empty had always seemed counterproductive.

"It was easy when I was in Spain and it was all fun, but now... here, there are a million things that could go wrong and... and this might not work out."

"Why wouldn't it? There hasn't been a problem all this time..."

Miyako sighed. Of course Hawkmon wouldn't think there would be a problem. He didn't think Miyako was too much, or too hard to handle. He'd taught Miyako to believe that her shortcomings didn't make her less worthy of love. But all kinds of love were unique on their own.

"It's different now," she said. "It's different when you're someone's girlfriend. It's like... you don't always know what you're getting into."

"But this was his choice too. You chose each other, right? And you both want this to work out. So why wouldn't it?"

"It's not that simple. I know what I feel, but I don't know what's going on in his mind half the time and... I know what you're going to say. But I can't always ask, or say something, because it's going to hurt him."

"But you want to know what's on his mind." Miyako nodded, and Hawkmon looked thoughtful. "Don't you think he wants to know what's on your mind, too?"

"You're right, of course..." Miyako plopped back down on her bed, but she turned to give Hawkmon a soft smile. "I think I can try to sleep now. You should, too."

Hawkmon fell back asleep almost instantly, but she had barely gotten any sleep when her alarm clock rang three hours later. Hawkmon was right, of course. Ken was the only one who could offer her anything resembling an answer, but Ken didn't deserve to be doubted like this. No. She wasn't doubting him. Miyako was doubting herself - but in this case, wasn't that the same thing?

It was all still in Miyako's mind in the morning, as she did her best to hide her exhaustion with make-up and a bright outfit. Once she saw Ken, she was sure it would be alright. She was just panicking, and being dramatic, and—

The doorbell rang. Too glad to be pulled away from her thoughts, Miyako rushed to open it. It was for the best that no one else was home, but it was tempting, _too_ tempting, to have Ken come in as he would have back at her dorm in Spain. That would have to come later. Right then, Miyako had to content herself with being able to drink in his good looks as openly as she wanted. She could loosen the restraint she'd unwittingly placed on her smiles and her compliments when it was just the two of them.

Ken was more open, too. His smile was sheepish, but it lit up his whole face, and he was the one to reach for her hand when they'd started walking toward the elevator.

"Welcome home." That was Ken's sole greeting, and it filled her chest with a warm sensation that made her feel giddy, pushing the clouds in her mind away.

"Thanks." Miyako grinned. "It's good to be back." She looked for Wormmon as she said that, extending her sentiment to him. However, Wormmon was already excitedly catching up with Hawkmon, so she turned her attention back to Ken. "How is Miko doing, by the way? Is Hikari alright?"

Miyako knew the answer - an emergency visit to the veterinary was always stressful, but Miko had made it. Miyako had talked to Hikari after the fact, who tried to assure her that all was well. Tailmon hadn't sounded so sure about that, so Miyako knew she could trust Ken's assessment a little bit better.

Ken knew this, too.

"Hikari is shaken, but she's handling it better than you'd expect. I didn't see Miko, but I didn't stay long..." Ken trailed off, as if suddenly remembering something. "Did you say anything to Hikari about today?"

Miyako shook her head. They had agreed not to mention their relationship to their friends until she was back from Spain, to ease the pressure on both of them. But as they were, holding hands, standing close as they waited for the elevator, it was clear it wouldn't be a secret for long.

"What did Hikari say?"

"Nothing much. She seemed really adamant not to make me late... and she wished me luck."

Miyako laughed.

"It's Hikari. She always knows."

The doors to the elevator opened, and the four of them walked in. They stood closer together to give their Digimon enough space. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Miyako found herself pulling Ken to her, hugging him tightly. Because she needed it. And because she _could._

It took Ken a second, but soon his arms were around her too. His body relaxed against hers as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Miyako..."

"I really missed you," she said.

"It has only been—"

"You can say that you missed me too."

Ken chuckled softly. Miyako could feel Ken's chest vibrating with it, the sweet sound clear as a whisper in her ear. She always marveled at the new sensations and perspectives this closeness brought, and she wished she could hold onto them forever.

"You know I did." As if to make his point, he hugged her tighter. "I missed you too."

They said nothing until they arrived at the ground floor - even the Digimon were silent.

Ken was the last one to let go when the doors opened, and even then, he didn't fully let her go. He was still holding her hand, wanting to keep her close. It never failed to surprise her. Miyako knew him to be an openly affectionate person - she'd seen him around his parents, and Wormmon, and even Daisuke. But not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine this would ever apply to her as well.

The nagging fears that had settled in the back of her mind threatened to push forward. Miyako shook her head.

"It really has been only five days," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "It feels like a lifetime. I do hope Daisuke and V-mon aren't too angry that you have been traveling without them..."

She was expecting an answer, but it didn't come. Ken was looking at her, his keen blue eyes examining her behavior closely, and Miyako couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Just then, it dawned on her that this was the first time since they'd started dating that he didn't compliment her appearance. He always noticed the little things - if she did her hair differently, if she wore an unusual color, even if her jewelry complimented her outfit just right. His attention to detail was uncanny. But he'd said nothing this time, and it wasn't because he wasn't paying attention... but because he was.

For all her efforts, Miyako must have really looked as exhausted as she felt. As if to better make the point, she yawned. It was quite possible that she'd yawned ten times since leaving the apartment, but it was the first time she'd noticed.

"I'm sorry, I just... I didn't sleep well last night."

"Do you want to—?"

Miyako frowned. If Ken was about to say they should postpone their date, she didn't want to hear it.

"Don't," she cut him off stubbornly. "It's the jet lag. That's all. On my first night in Spain, I couldn't sleep either."

"I remember that."

"Right." Ken hadn't said anything about the late hour when they'd sent messages back and forth that time, but he must have noticed. That memory made it easier to wear her biggest grin as she said, "Ken, please, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He nodded, but fell silent. No. Of course he didn't believe her. Ken knew better than to push Miyako for answers, but she had never been good at hiding anything from him. Especially things that shouldn't be hidden. Hawkmon had been right - Ken had chosen this too. And even if it hurt him, he did want to know what was on her mind.

A few feet behind them, Hawkmon was telling Wormmon about their last day in Spain. She had let Hawkmon choose their itinerary, so he had much to happily brag about. He wasn't paying attention to Miyako, but his presence was enough to give the courage she needed, and all she had to do was to lower her voice and let the words come out.

"Ken... I'm scared."

She wanted to keep going, to somehow explain to him what was going in her head, even if she didn't quite understand it herself. Yes, it would probably ruin their date, and Ken would probably think she was being silly and—

"I'm scared too." A wry smile appeared on Ken's lips. "I suppose that's good. It means we're on the same page."

Miyako could only stare. Well, of course. Of course Ken would understand her better than she understood herself. Of course he would say just the right thing to make her feel at ease. Because if they were both on the same page, it meant neither of them was taking this for granted. And it could work. It _would_ work.

"See, that's the thing." The thought was there, but the fear was gone. "You're too good."

He squeezed her hand, silently thanking her for her compliment as his expression softened into one of genuine happiness.

"You deserve nothing less."


End file.
